Remnant Rhapsody
by Muh. ToRa
Summary: This is a tale where everything that happened inside of it can be traced back to the Two Brothers being jerks. They leave Remant, only for another god to come and toyed with it. Let's see how Remnant survived with Morganna and her children in play.
1. Chapter 1 How They Met

**I do not own RWBY nor dothack Trilogy.**

**So there are some ideas swimming in my head, one of them is this, and since there are only few dothack crossover with RWBY so why not? At first i want to write a Hollow Knight x RWBY but since I am more familiar with the dothack trilogy i wrote this instead.**

**By the way Haseo x Alkaid best otp.**

"Morning," normal speech.

_"Yuri loves knives," thought._

**"Hmp," Morganna Factors speech.**

**Story start.**

**-o0o-**

Today was supposed to be a recreation day for the Xiao Long-Rose household. Ruby and Yang would visit auntie Chen at a town called Mulai and have a picnic with their father's there, or so they thought.

"Girls, I know I made a promise to go picnic today but the town mayor need my help. I can't refuse it since I have to repay a favor," said the promise breaker which is their father.

"But you promised!"

"I know Ruby. But I can't refuse this. You two can go with auntie Chen, I will join you later."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

"Pinky promise?"

"Pinky promise."

After both daughter and father sealed their promise, the father regards his eldest daughter with a strained smile, "Yang, don't cause any trouble and take care of your sister, okay?"

The slightly crestfallen Yang answered with her usual joyful tone, "You can count on me, Dad."

Satisfied, the father stand up and regards his sister, "Take care of them, Chen. Sorry you have to do this without me."

"Heh, don't worry bro. Your daughters will be fine with me," she said while patting his shoulder, "They'll definitely forget the promise breaker which is you."

"Ouch, that slightly hurts me. Well take care," and with that Taiyang Xiao Long start marching towards the mayor manor.

-o0o-

As Taiyang Xiao Long entered the manor, he can't help but think about the promise he had made with his daughters. Yes today should be a recreation day for his family, a day where he could make plentiful memories with them, but the mayor had to call in for his favor this very morning. Taiyang just hope it will end quickly so that he could spend the rest of the day with his family.

When Taiyang finally enters the mayor's study, he knew something was wrong because of the huntsman team standing in front of the mayor. "Ah, Taiyang! I'm happy you could come. Please come here."

Taiyang simply walk to the mayor's table and stand beside the huntsman team, gaining a look of recognition and respect from them. He was once a member team STRQ after all, "So what's the problem, Robert? I bet it's regarding Grimm since you already have huntsmen here."

"That's correct, Taiyang. There is a Grimm horde heading to this town from southwest, and of course I need huntsmen to purge those beasts. Since you're once part of team STRQ I humbly request your assistant in this extermination. My men and I shall participate if it's necessary."

A simple Grimm extermination, something that gives Taiyang a small relief. What could possibly go wrong? In his life as a huntsman, he never witnessed a large horde of Grimm in this area of Vale. Even if there is a larger horde, Robert would have called for more huntsmen.

"Mr. Speedwagon, may I ask a question?" asked one of the huntsmen in the room.

"Hm? Sure go ahead."

"Why are there two Behemoth type Bullhead in the town?"

The checkered high hat wearing mayor gave a hearty laugh at his question, "Oh, that? Well, you see we have a good relationship with the High Council. So with their help we could purchase some good quality construction materials and get delivered here."

"If that's the case sir, you can also request the council help regarding this Grimm matter, right?"

"I did young man, and they recommended your team! And since I like interactions, I chose to contact you myself. Well then enough said! I think it's time for Grimm cleaning!"

Taiyang can't be happier than that, the sooner it's done more time can be spend with his family. The huntsmen team seems to think the same, but for them it's more to the thrill of hunting the beast that plagued Remnant since the dawn of man; competing between themselves for who can slay more.

Sadly they are just one step away from exiting the room when the town bell rings aloud.

"Are the Grimm attacking?! Make haste men, we must protect the town!" and with that the huntsmen set off to purge the beast.

_"Seeing them makes me feels nostalgic. I can only pray to the Brothers that they succeed in their task, but why am I feeling so unease today?"_ As if on cue the mayor's scroll rings in his pocket. He answer it, the call was from the guard he stationed on the wall. The mayor watched the video call and slowly terror began creeping up his face, "I-i-impossible! There are not that many last time we check!" on his screen a large horde of Grimm can be seen, so large that it looks like a sea of darkness pouring from the forest.

The mayor thought again that it was impossible, but then he saw them. Two Grimms that shouldn't be in a forest region; two crab-like Grimms; the Cornerstone, with their unique ability: illusion. With those two on their ranks it was possible to hide an army this large from the naked eyes.

The Grimm has learned how to make a perfect ambush on a broad daylight.

-o0o-

Ruby Rose was terrified. Earlier this day she got separated from auntie Chen and Yang, a problem she could solve by asking people around. But now all around her was monster. Creatures of darkness whose only desire is to have a taste of her flesh, and so she did something every terrified child would do, she hides.

She crawled inside a box; she stayed still, terror clinging on her mind. In this cramped space she can hear everything, from the Grimm's savage roar to the desperate plea of the townsfolk. She was terrified, she doesn't want to be here, and she doesn't want to die.

CRUNCH*

She can hear it; someone has been eaten beside her. She can feel it, whenever the Grimm chewed on its prey Ruby can feel the breath of the Grimm behind her ears.

And then she began hyperventilating.

Old memories surface and Ruby saw herself sat in a forest. It was only herself and her precious cloak. For a moment she was happy. She thought she had lost her cloak in the chaos before. Sadly her happiness didn't last long.

From every corner of the dark she saw them, the glowing crimson eyes of the Grimm, gazing towards her; towards their prey.

Terrifying.

"Yang… daddy… uncle Qrow… mommy…"

…

…

…

"……..save me…."

-o0o-

The two Bullheads had left the town just now. Those who survived are lucky; they are no aerial Grimm in sight. Many rejoice, but many also mourn. Inside one of the Bullhead Taiyang Xiao Long is panicking. Left and right he checked but Chen and his daughters are not there.

He keeps searching, ignoring the survivors he bumped, his family comes first. Then he spotted them, hurdled at a corner of the ship, and he hurriedly—desperately—walked towards them. When he was close enough to them he noticed something, there are only Yang clutching to Ruby's cloak with Chen hugging her. When Chen lifted her head Taiyang asked the dreaded question, "Ruby…?"

Chen shook her head.

Taiyang wailed in despair.

-o0o-

Little Ruby curled into a ball, hoping the creatures of darkness to vanish in doing so. They did vanish though; when those red eyes are getting closer Ruby was awoken by a Beowolf breaking the crate where she hides.

Eyes open wide, she saw everything around her. The blood; the mangled corpses; all of them are surrounding her, but most importantly she was surrounded by Grimm.

This is the end, or so she thought.

A blinding light suddenly appeared out of nowhere and a mighty voice can be heard, **"Ruby Rose, I am Skeith 'The Terror of Death', from today forth you shall be my vessel,"** and Ruby Rose was conscious no more.

**-o0o-**

**A.N. Random update.**


	2. Chapter 2 A Simple Chat

**Both RWBY and the dothack series did not belong to me.**

"Morning," normal speech.

_"Yuri loves knives," thought._

**"Hmp," Morganna Factors speech.**

**Enjoy.**

**Story Start.**

**-o0o-**

Ruby Rose felt peace. Peace like when her mother used to hug her. She truly longed for this feeling again after her mother's death. She didn't want to open her eyes; fearing that this peace will vanish when they opened. But, her curiosity is also peaked by the land she laid upon, the land was comfy.

In her mind she pondered; does this land bring her the peace she truly longed? Or maybe this land is the afterlife and she was being hugged by her mother. For a while she pondered upon this. Minutes passed and she finally made a decision.

She opened her eyes.

The peace did not vanish.

Tears of joy threatened to leak from her eyes. She resist it, she doesn't want to be seen as a crybaby from her mother. She then sat up happily and then realized that she had been laying on a field full of white roses. Yes, blooming white roses were the only spectacle that greeted her silver eyes; they were so many as if they didn't have an end. When she turned around she was greeted with the sight her mother's grave, sitting there peacefully.

**Summer Rose**

**Thus Kindly I Scatter**

Ruby Rose scooted over her mother's grave and sat in front of it, content of enjoying the rest of her time with her mother before succumbing to the afterlife.

**"You have awaken, Young Vessel."**

Ruby Rose definitely did not let out an "eep" from her mouth. She 'calmly' turned around… and gasped. Standing in front of her was a black giant with red cloak floating behind it. The best way Ruby Rose could describe it was a stickman but jagged with three eyes and horns that circled its head.

Since Ruby Rose wasn't a normal child the first word that came out from her mouth was not of fear but awe, "Cool!!!" and the creature seems to be amused by it.

**"That is not the reaction I expect from a child. Pray tell, what is it that made you think I'm cool?"**

Ruby Rose answered it without an ounce of hesitation, "Because you looked like a game character Yang used to play with me!"

Like previously, the creature was amused by her answer and it let a chuckle escaped from its non-existential mouth. Soon the chuckles developed into a glorious laughter. Then the laughter was stopped by Ruby Rose next question, "Umm… Mister Reaper, is this Heaven?"

**"I am no Reaper, Young Vessel, and this place is not Heaven; this-"** it spread its arms wide **"-is your soul."**

An ounce of happiness sparked from her face, happy that she is still alive, but then it was replaced with confusion, "My soul…? And why are you calling me Young Vessel? And who are you?"

It chuckles again and followed with answers, **"Slow down, Young Vessel. To answer your first question this is what your soul looks like; the very essence that makes yourself. Secondly, you are my vessel; someone I deemed worthy of my power. Lastly I am Skeith 'The Terror of Death' or, to put it simply for your young mind, I am the first child of Morganna and the grandson of the Two Brothers."**

...Ruby Rose was in awe, but still confused nonetheless. If what the being in front of her said was true then she has basically befriended a god. Her mind shook with glee when she thought of what she could do with the power of a god. But before she could ask another question a wave of tiredness washed over her and she struggled in maintaining her eyes opened.

**"Just relax, Young Vessel. It seems you are about to return to the waking world."**

She of course keeps struggling, but then succumbed to the tiredness.

**-o0o-**

When Ruby Rose opened her eyes for the second time she was greeted by a ceiling made of wood and a pair of eyes looking down on her.

She screamed externally.

"Wait wait wait! I'm your friend we're-"

"Sister Naya, what's wrong!?" exclaimed a boy who came from behind a cover. When the boy entered, Ruby caught a glimpse of the outside, and when she put the feelings of moving into consideration she realized she was inside a carriage.

The one now known as Naya replied to his brother, "Don't worry nothing's wrong. The little fella is just surprised that's all."

"If you say so…" and with that he left.

Naya then addressed Ruby once more, "Like I said, we're friend… Uhh… let me make a proper introduction. My name is Naya, the cleric of this simple nomadic tribe. What's yours?"

Ruby was a little cautious but since she was picked up by them she'll opened up a bit, "…Ruby…"

"Ruby…a beautiful name indeed. You know, it seems the gods had given you their blessing," Ruby perked up when the gods were mentioned, "It was impossible; from a crowded town reduced to ashes; we found no survivor but you, truly a generosity from them."

Ruby knew that she was indeed rescued by a god, proved by the one residing inside her, and of course being a child she told her that, "He saved me! I know a god saved me! I saw it! He is inside me now!"

While Ruby rambled on how cool the god was, Naya is having another monologue in her mind, _"A god inside of her? Was it just her imagination or could it be the Traitors of Twilight? I just hope it's just her imagination, but please it's not the Knights of Twilight. Her fate is doomed if it was one of them."_

"-and he said that I was inside my soul then he said I'm his vessel-"

"Slow down little fella, don't forget to breath."

Just like that Ruby stopped her rambles and sucked plenty of air for her lung then opened her mouth again to resume her rambles, if not for the hand that covered her mouth, "I think that's enough, you should go to rest. I still have some people to tend to." Ruby Rose was about to begin her rambles again but stopped (again) when the same hand covered her mouth. With that she went to sleep.

**-o0o-**

The third time Ruby Rose opened her eyes that day was not because of Naya, but gunshot. She jumped from her sleep; unconsciously scooted over the nearest corner of the carriage. She can here it again, scream of agony but also men finding amusement, it was a bandit attack. She was reminded of her near death and she sank deeper into the corner.

Then someone entered her carriage. Fearfully, she looked up. It was Naya; bloodied on the head and dangling limply on her brother's arms.

Ruby can only watch in despair as Naya's brother cried for his sister. She wanted to help, but what could she possibly do? _"Skeith…I can ask his help…"_ Just as she thought about it, voices unknown to her whispered in her head.

_"Kill those wretched bandits!"_

_"Avenge the siblings!"_

_"Use his power!"_

Panicking.

**"The will of my previous vessels calls to you. What will you do, Young Vessel? Will you answer their call, or will you shy away from this ordeal?"**

Even amidst the voices, there is one voice she recognized; warm and gentle like she used to hear, _"I will always protect you, my Little Rose."_

Conviction surged inside her and she made her choice. She stood tall and picked up a knife. Her vision cleared and she could see them. The wailing soul of Naya's brother; the desperate soul of the tribesmen; the vigorous soul of the bandits; she could she them.

**"Do you see those souls, Young Vessel? Give them terror if you do."**

Ruby Rose exited the carriage and Hell became wilder.

**-o0o-**

**A.N. yeah no fight scene for Ruby in this one. I'm planning on making it in the next chapter, if not, the chapter after it.**

**Well, have a good day.**


	3. Chapter 3 Mawar Maut

**Both RWBY and the dothack series did not belong to me.**

**Yo, I posted again. So few days ago was the Eid Mubarak and so i've been visiting my relatives and I didn't bring my laptop. So half of this were made with phone.**

**Friendly reminder, the characters from both series might not be the same as what the series told, i changed a few so that it would fit Remnant and (at least to my mind) a good story.**

"Morning," normal speech.

_"Yuri loves knives," thought._

**"Hmp," Morganna Factors speech.**

**Enjoy. **

**Story Start.**

**-o0o-**

Morale was high for Bahaya tribe. Tonight a village will fall by their hands. Aside from the thrill, the village also possessed plenty of loot; ranging from raw materials, Lien, rations, but most importantly the Saparella, a rare type of liquor only a few knows how to brew, the soon to be raided village was one of them.

The higher ups are having a final discussion before commencing the raid, while the remaining tribesmen are preparing weapons. Many of them are laughing, boasting their skill; some of them even start a betting pool for who can kill the most, or just slacking off doing who knows what. One of them retreated into the forest, hands on her pants, nature call can't be denied after all.

She released the load, basking in the wretched odor. Unknown to her, a figure silently walked towards her, and in an instant her head is rolling on the forest ground; the figure retreated back into the forest; the tribe unaware of what had transpired.

"Hey, aren't Sam, Salsa, and Sange have been gone too long for potty break?" questioned one of the tribesmen.

"Meh, who cares? Better sharpen your blade if you want to win the bet."

And just like that the disappearances of three tribesmen have been brushed away like it was dust in the wind. This is why killing off members one by one is the perfect way of eradicating a bandit tribe. Time went by and more members disappeared, when someone finally asked about the disappearance it was too late.

"Oi, pick up your sorry asses and gather around!" the leader ordered and everybody followed, "Tonight that village will be ours! Go wild! After this we'll having a party with Saparella and women!!!"

They roared in unison, again the matter of the disappearing tribesmen have been brushed off. Suddenly a tent explode, it was their stock of Dust.

Focus was given entirely on putting off the fire. Order was given and the tribesmen set off to work, some used their own stock of water while the rest ran to the river nearby with buckets in tow. It all stopped entirely when screams can be heard from the general direction of the river.

Five seconds…

Ten seconds…

Twenty seconds… the screams died down.

The fifteen remaining tribesmen including their leader were rooted to the ground in fear. They finally realized something, the disappearance, disabling the Dust stock, and massacred in an obscured area; they have been visited by the Mawar Maut.

"Make a circle! Aura user on the outside while the rest provide cover fire from the inside! We'll survive and we'll kill that bitch!"

Hands shaking, legs trembling, they knew they wouldn't survive. They just don't want to go down without a fight. Then two items were thrown from the forest.

"Grenades!"

Wrong.

Those were flash bangs. *RIIIIIIIING*

When the leader senses have returned, his tribesmen are no more. Those who have Aura were laying dead with knives plunged into their eye socket while the Auraless were beheaded. He saw their faces, frozen in shock. But amongst the corpses there is one missing, his lover.

"You love them, do you?"

Slowly he turned on his heel, and he saw her. She was short, roughly a head shorter than him, shrouded in a crimson cloak with a scythe as tall as her held like a staff, and her gaze; her hollow gaze; from her pale eyes strikes fear into his mind.

"Will you forsake the life of a bandit and take the life of a normal hunter?"

He was presented a choice. A choice that may be could save his life, but even without her asking he already made his decision. He raised his weapon.

"Shame."

She zipped into the forest, leaving rose petals in her wake. The leader, now with resolution, took his stance. He waited patiently, listening for sound that could give away her position.

A rustling was heard and he pivoted, weapon raised high and brought down in a downward arc; he strike a column of rose petals. He can feel it; he struck flesh under the petals. Happiness began to blossom on his face, he has avenged his brothers, his family. But then the happiness was gone and replaced with horror. What he strikes was not the flesh of Mawar Maut but, "Emily….."

From behind the corpse of Emily came a knife and it lodged itself onto the leader's eye.

**-o0o-**

_There is a massacre happening right in front of my eyes. So much blood had been spilled everywhere, some even stained my face. But oddly, I felt relief. It might be because the one being massacred was the tribe that have been keeping me hostage for three days._

_Funnily enough, this bandit tribe was being massacred by a child, even though the child is glowing orange; swinging a huge glowing scythe; leaving rose petals whenever she moved; but a child nonetheless._

_Then when the last bandit fall, she stood still while panting; the glow recedes and the scythe dissipates; then she abruptly collapsed. I waited for a while, because, well, what can I do inside this cage? Miraculously she stands up and in doing so her red hood falls. I can see her face, pale like a corpse and drenched in sweat. For some reason she have some sort amusement… and approval clinging to her face. When her expression returned to blank she approached me. If she is going to kill me then just do it, at least I will have a quick and painless death. Surprisingly she clawed off the hinge of my cage; yes she clawed it off, and then gave me a bag. It seems to be food._

_"Head South, you might need to set up a camp for a night, but after that you'll reach a settlement by noon." She said and promptly turned around, I stopped her of course._

_"Who are you?" That seems to grab her attention so I introduce myself, "The name's Sarmenti, Sarmenti of Bloodmoon Estate. What's yours?"_

_"You can call me anything."_

_"Hmmmm….Then I will call you Mawar Maut, it means Dead Rose in Mistralian old tongue. It fits you."_

_She hummed in acknowledgement and simply walked away. I walked the opposite of her._

_"Singing about her in a tavern might be a good idea, after all that's what a Jester do!"_

_—A random page from 'The Journey of Sarmenti The Jester' written by Sarmenti The Jester. The date says it was three years ago. (At least there is a confirmation that the tale of Mawar Maut starts spreading from a local tavern.)_

**-o0o-**

Damai village was a simple village. There are normal folks, normal inn, normal tavern, and so on. A pretty normal village having a pretty normal day, unaware of the massacre happening nearby.

For the entirety of the night Mawar Maut was disposing the corpses, she just finished this morning and now she just entered the village, not as Mawar Maut but as her real self, a fifteen years old Ruby Rose. Wearing a simple hoodie and jeans with traveling bag resting on her back; a coiled sword and ukulele clinging to her bag; none would suspect her as Mawar Maut.

**"I must say, Young Vessel, your skill almost reaching the level of your mother,"** Skeith began sounding proud.

Ruby replied enthusiacly, in her mind of course, _"Of course I am! I am Ruby Rose the daughter of Summer Rose, the candidate of the second Grim Reaper! I survived the hell you call training and here I am, toned and ready for battle!"_

Skeith just give her a chuckle, knowing that if he continued it will end up in Ruby rambling about her hunts, her weapons, or the cool tricks she could do with _his_ scythe, Ticking Death. Better basked in a comfortable silence than a storm of words in which one enjoyed while the other doesn't.

She entered the village tavern, which is filled with villagers eating their breakfast, they need energy for today's activities after all. She sat at the corner, ordered some sandwiches, and simply enjoyed the atmosphere. And of course this comfortable atmosphere is a perfect time for future plan discussion, **"So Young Vessel, where is our next destination?"**

Ruby answered with absolute certainty, _"Vale."_

**"Ahh... Trying to collect information sraight from Ozpin I see. Well, I have warned you of the risk, just don't tarnish your mother last wish."**

That plan was indeed been inside the mind of Ruby for quite a while but it was not the main reason she wanted to go to Vale, she answered him sheepishly, _"Well... That can be our second objective. Actually the reason I want to go to Vale was because of the White Fang. Remember our last raid to their base in Ansel? They did mention that the Vale branch is moving on its own and was causing more damage than the other branch, except for Atlas branch, their damage is what I would call 'disasterrific'. At least we have Innis in Atlas._

_As for our second objective, you did mention that Corbenik already got his hands around Ozpin, so befriending them with them not knowing you were inside of me; I see that as an absolute win. Also combine with your Soul Perception we might find out easily who the other three knights were possessing."_

A resounding plan, something that Skeith could get with. But there is one thing that worries Skeith, **"Still, Corbenik was called The Rebirth for something. None of us, the knights nor the traitors, knows what his ability are, only that he got an additional arm due to Magus's experiment gone wrong."**

Ruby heeded his warning and put it into consideration, but her mind was tired from last night activity and it begged for sleep, so she requested something from him, _"Hey Skeith tell me your poem again, the 'Hypocrites of Twilight'."_

**"I've recite it thousands of time for you. Do you like it that much?"**

_"Of course I do."_

**"Then sit back and enjoy..."**

**(A.N. play 'Hollow Knight - Sealed Vessel', start from 02.15)**

**"Once, in solitude, born Divine Mother Morganna.**

**Radiance and Chaos, in their care she lived happily.**

**Discoveries were made and she was abandoned, incomplete.**

**In her rage, they came;**

**Skeith, shadowy death given form.**

**Innis, deadly like a flame dancer.**

**Magus, clever silent eden.**

**Fidchell, voice cleanser of coming days.**

**Gorre, twin eternal light.**

**Macha, beautiful seductive rose.**

**Tarvos, resentful blinding wing.**

**Corbenik, the coming reincarnation.**

**Thus birth the Twilight Brigade.**

**.**

**They pledge to protect - her - crusade were made.**

**The hunt for her vessel begins.**

**Thus Remnant brace itself towards the coming storm.**

**.**

**Diversity in believes, crack them in half.**

**Now, a song of fire play silently.**

**Hypocrites, all of them.**

**The ones regards as Twilight,**

**In light was the Abyss.**

**Hypocrites, all of them."**

**(A.N. Song end) **

When Skeith finished his poem Ruby had already fallen into a deep slumber, **"*Sigh* I must take over again."**

As he was taking over, he heard her dream, and it was rather unsettling, _"Yang, if they use you againts me will I have the courage to kill you?"_

**-o0o-**

The room was simple, there is a bed, a desk, some posters, and chairs; a simple teenagers room. But inside of it there are two people, one kneeling while the other sat on a chair while reading a book.

"So Petrus, any good news?"

The one kneeling answered, "Yes Milord there is a silver-eyed spotted in Damai, Mawar Maut also spotted nearby."

"I see... Then kill the silver-eyed and if you can Mawar Maut. Though i do not expect you to succeed in the latter, since she could escaped both mine and Qrow Branwen's radar she'll definitely do it again."

Petrus was silent before he finally spoke again, "Milord, if you give this humble servant permission can this humble servant ask a question?"

"Go on."

"Why is it that silver-eyed human and fauns are our top four target besides Aura, the traitors, and the Azure Knights?"

The teenager, now putting down his book, gave Petrus his full attention. He seems to be thinking about something. After about a minute he touched his wall. Instantly his room were illuminated in green and when the green died down the wall is softly glowing green; a temporary soundproof room.

"Petrus, for years you've served me well, sometimes even bearing with my rambling. At some point even I considered you as a friend, so I will tell you this. But before that raise your head my friend," Petrus did what he asked, revealing a youthful looking woman with dark green hair and matching eyes, "The silver-eyed are descendant of Aura, their eyes carry her power. Imagine if those descendants meet their ancestor; a disaster for us.

Brother Corbenik actually wanted to gather the remaining silver-eyed and make them our soldier, a puppet to control, but I see them as an ingredient for chaos. But I cannot disagree with brother Corbenik, he was our leader since brother Skeith betrayed us, but he did gave me the permission to kill if I spot them first, brother Corbenik valued my opinion highly after all. Do you understand, Petrus?"

"I understand lord Magus."

"Then, I expect success in your mission."

And with that the green glow receded and Petrus bowed once more before leaving. Now it was only the teenager with a child of Morganna in his mind occupying the room.

**"Wise choice, Smart Vessel. In reality i wanted to see how my brother convert a silver-eyed to our cause, but then again Aura and her knights already caused us much trouble; her descendants won't be much different from their ancestor. Now let's resume our research, shall we?"**

_"Of course Magus, and don't worry I, Jaune Arc, will definitely bring victory to the Knights of Twilight."_

**-o0o-**

**A.N. Poem is not my field.**

**This chapter was actually meant for a meeting with Gorre but i did a last minute decision and rewrite it, it will be too soon in my opinion.**

**Also yay for Diavolo finally revealed himself. Also (again) Davpro did a good job animating the seven pages MUDA.**


	4. Chapter 4 Petrus, The Mysterious Shooter

**Yo I'm back, it's already three months i think. Well, i've finally started my days as a Senior Highschooler a month ago, and it's kinda tiring. School starts from 07.00 AM and ended around 03.00 PM, and that does not count the extracurricular activity. And now i have to get my lazy ass to study for economic and biology test next week.**

**And i don't really have confidence anymore in my writing since i haven't wrote a thing this past months. So i don't really know if this satisfying or not. The reason i still continue this was because the plot is always on the back of my mind and it feels like it's taunting me! Welp it may be because this is the longest story i wrote so far and it is intended for long story, so yeah, i feel it is a waste if i just abandon this.**

**Disclaimer, i do not own RWBY**

**Welp onto the story.**

**-o0o-**

The heat of desert is a nightmare for many, especially those who venture to the desert for the first time. But, somewhere inside of it, a safe haven lay in wait for those who are fortunate enough to find it, an oasis. There are plenty of water and a scenery that calms the mind, as of now there is a single individual painting the oasis in the middle of Vacuo, and their painting was beautiful.

"Hey, Macha, let's go to Vale after this. It is almost the Vytal Festival after all."

**"Of course, Beautiful Vessel, that is a wonderful idea. I am also curious with what kind of beauty Vale has to offer in this year Vytal Festifal."**

-**o0o-**

**"Young Vessel, you forgot to wear your red contact lens yesterday."**

_"Don't worry Skeith. It's just for a day, no one would notice anyway."_

**"Don't say I didn't warn you."**

The walk was rather peaceful and interesting in Ruby's opinion. Green and brown coloring the road she walked, and she also has a companion, there's no way it's going to be a boring walk. Even though the current conversation was about her forgetting to wear her contact lens, it was not boring in her opinion. Surely no one would notice her eyes changing from red to silver, right? Or maybe they just thought that her silver eyes were just lens, might be. Or they just didn't care.

_"Hey Skeith, let's talk about something else, maybe sister Gorre?"_

**"Hmmm…Why her in particular may I ask?"**

_"Well…You rarely talked about her. Heck the only thing I know about her was that she was essentially two souls in one body and she was part of the traitors."_

Skeith sigh at her reply and she noted a sense of tiredness in his voice, **"Our relationship was rocky at best. She only followed in my footsteps against Mother because Macha did."**

Ruby cannot contained her surprise in her next sentences, _"What, just like that!? No other reason?"_

**"No."**

.

..

…

….

_"Does that have something to do with the first vessels?"_

**"Indeed. As you know, our personality grew as we live within our first vessels. Before we only knew to obey, later we learned about free will. I have already explained what I saw in Haseo that makes me rebel against Mother. You asked about Gorre, I will tell you.**

**Gorre's first vessel was a girl named Saku-Bo, a two personality living in one body. One of Gorre's soul inherited Saku's personality; aggressive and possessive, while the other inherited Bo's; kind and caring. At the time Saku was obsessed with Endrance, Macha's first vessel, thus making half of Gorre obsessed with Macha. Then I rebelled and you know the rest."**

_"That was…bizarre, I think?"_

**"Indeed. But as her brother I still love her."**

…Suffice to say, Ruby Rose was satisfied with the answer and silence finally dawn upon them. Again she thought it was not boring, she liked this in fact. A comfortable silence between two companions, hundreds if the lingering wills of Skeith vessels were counted.

Suddenly Ruby's curiosity peaked after a simple thought cross her mind, so she broke the silence, "Hey Skeith, you described Haseo as hot headed and will directly charge into fight but still caring."

**"Yes, is there a problem?"**

_"Why are you calm and collected then, not hot headed or aggressive or anything that related with recklessness?"_

**"Time could change anything, Young Vessel."**

Another silence came to them, this one lasting much longer than the last. Ruby Rose kept her gaze upon the road while humming a relaxing tune, a tune which Skeith also enjoy. He was about to join her, but-

"**D**od**g**e**!!**"

Without so much of a thought Ruby activated her Semblance and moved forward, trusting the warning from Skeith and the lingering will. Just when Ruby moved a bit, something whizzed past her head, impacted the ground, and kicked a lot of dust into the air. Four meters have been passed and she made a detour to climb a tree. She stood on a branch and surveyed the area. On the ground a hole has been made, roughly around four centimeters in diameter. Whatever hit the ground was powerful and focusing on penetration. When she looked up she saw some of the trees are damage, some even supported hole that was still smoking!

The first logical thought that came to her mind was a sniper rifle, but according to her knowledge there was no such thing as powerful as this, she even considered herself a weapon enthusiast for Oum sake. **"Young Vessel, try focusing your sense into the hole,"** she did just that and what she found surprised her.

_"It's Magus."_ from her vision she saw green smoke tinged with energy of nature drifting from the hole, the energy was also familiar to Skeith, without a doubt this attack was orchestrated by Magus. _"Skeith what do you think? Is this Magus himself or just one of his men?"_

**"Magus only comes to the field if he is one hundred percent sure that he's dealing with us the traitors or the Azure Knights. You only revealed your silver eyes while using this persona, so I'm pretty sure that this is one of his men. Regardless proceeds with cautions and you better start using Soul Perception now."**

Ruby Rose nodded and close her eyes. She then jumped down from the tree and when she touched the ground her eyes opened. From her vision everything lose its color, shapes outlined by white, except for the living being, for every living being must possessed a soul. She saw them: ants, bugs, plants, etcetera, etcetera, but she's looking for something that resembled human. Yet she saw none when she tried searching around the direction of the shot.

_"The sniper should be around one kilometer in front of you,"_ one of the lingering will commented. Her name was Litha B.; one of the few lingering wills who retained their sanity and was renowned as the bane for all marksman in her lifetime, she was also responsible for the death of Swarto the First Petrus. At her time Petrus was widely known as the best group of marksman that cannot be tracked, even if they are killing in broad daylight, except for Litha; she can track them just fine. This happened before she met Skeith.

Ruby Rose replied back, _"But there's no human there!"_

The lingering will countered with her opinion, _"The radius of your Soul Perception is one kilometer. It is possible that this sniper has a teleportation semblance. After he fired the shot he teleported out of your range, but that means he knows about your Soul Perception, which should not be possible. Or maybe he has an ability to hide from your Soul Perception."_

**"I must agree with Litha on this matter, Young Vessel,"** Skeith commented before Ruby could speak,** "Even though your Soul Perception have not reach the level of a God, no Semblance should be able to hide from it. It could be that brother Magus has found a way to hide someone's existence."**

_"Cautious approach is recommende-"_ Ruby's instinct flared and she sidestepped. A bullet went through the tree she was using as cover and embedded itself to the ground behind her.

"Fuck it I'm rushing them!" she said out loud before dashing forward; Soul Perception still active; but not before grabbing a sickle and a gun from her dropped bag. To normal eyes this sickle will be marked as a normal farming tool, but to the trained eyes this sickle will be recognized as a formidable weapon, since it was made from Faelian steel; one of the strongest steel only second to Vibranium. This sickle was also enhanced with Skeith's power.

As for the gun, it was a .44 Magnum revolver made from Faelian steel. It was also enhanced with Skeith's power.

Ruby Rose dashed straight, Semblance active, only sidestepping if a tree is on her way. Four hundred meters and another shot was fired, she casually sidestepped the shot. Eight hundred meters have passed and hissing sound could be heard, and from the trees they emerge.

Missiles. And they were trained towards her.

She weaved around them, the grace of a dancer visible in her movements. Not a single missile hit her lithe form, "Skeith, Litha, any comment?!"

_"Eleven o'clock, a hundred meters. They should be around there."_

Ruby Rose smiled, but then a bullet too fast for her to recognize went straight to her, she dodge but it was too late.

The bullet strike true.

A spray of blood erupted from her, staining the forest floor red. She bit her own lip, just to ensure a scream won't escape he, she won't give her enemy the satisfaction of hearing her scream.

But, there are still many missiles in the air. She has lost her balance and now sprawled on the ground. A hopeless situation; normal man will definitely reflect their life, praying to any god for themself to ascend to Heaven, but not for the Vessel of Death.

**No one can escape Death**

**...**

**Not even Gods themselves**

**-o0o-**

What the fuck? What is this huge energy reading I get? One moment it was only my prey and the next it was replaced with this seemingly overwhelming energy.

Wait...this energy...it is stronger than Lord Magus...!

The trees are falling, something is hacking it's way towards me. Impossible! Lord Magus's gift can hide me from anything!

...except Death himself...

I see _them!_ My prey soaring towards me with her left arm missing, definitely my shot, while holding a giant scythe with her remaining arm. But there are two other arms holding the scythe which are belonging to the being behind her. Built like a stick with horns and three eyes, this is Skeith!

Wait...SHIT!

Lock on. Focus. Blink.

I warp fourty meters behind the rampaging god.

I glance behind me and see Lord Magus's precious gifts get crush. That rifle and power armor were his gift for me, I will kill you one day. For now i have to survive.

Lock on. Focus. Blink.

I warp fifty meters away from them and start jumping from tree to tree. The next second their rampage can be heard clearly through the forest. I am surprised though, Ruby the Rose Bard has silver eyes and also the vessel of Skeith. Lord Magus won't be pleased knowing this. Still there is no way I could survive this, unless I use those.

_"These are grenades named G-Frag that I made solely for damaging those who has Divinity. Gods, Salem, Ozpin, Maidens, etcetera, etcetera. They are still prototype but worked quite well; tested on myself; I know the risk Petrus so don't complain. I only need to test in on mortal to see if it damages them. You don't mind doing the test for me right? You can record it with your helmet. If you ask why i want you for this lets just call it gut feeling."_

Those were his words to me. Well, I must thank you again Milord. Your gut feeling is always right. I unpinned one of the grenade and wait for seven seconds before spinning in midair and throwing it towards my pursuers. They simply tilt to their left while conjuring a shield to mitigate the damage, too bad it was designed to hurt your kind the most.

The grenade set off like a flash bang, white light blinding it's surrounding, minus the sound. I land on a branch and look around. No damage to the trees whatsoever, I don't even feel a shockwave from the explosion either. But the same cannot be said for Skeith and his vessel.

They crash... HARD. Both of them screaming in pain. My prey's expression, cold like death, now contorted in agony as her skin burned.

This is perfect!

I grab another grenade, but unfortunately they recognized what i'm about to do despite their sorry state and rapidly back away. Oh yeah, the god also fires energy bullets at me which i dodge easily.

Locked on. Focus. Blink.

I warp away again. Wait for the right moment. Lord Magus mentioned about a time limit when using awakening. All I have to do is to stall time and finish them off.

They fly through the trees. Pursuing me while shooting those energy bullets; it's more of an annoyance really. Those things, while deadly if it makes contact with mortals, are rather slow. So a trained warriors wouldn't be easily hit by them, if it's not a surprise attack that's it. Still, they're keeping their distance from me, soon enough they'll find away to defeat me before they reach their limit.

Hmmm... I have to get creative here.

I unpinned another grenade and wait for eight seconds while noting our range... NOW!

I warp directly inside their guard and shove the grenade to them. They condense as much Aura as they could around it in that short time frame but that won't be enough, "Point blank grenade bitch!" and then I warp away again.

A flash of light followed by the scream of my preys sounds like music to my ear. Finally... I can go home, report, and relax. I hope that Lord Magus will forgive me, for I have ruin his marvelous gifts.

Twitch*

Hmmm?

Oh, the god is still alive, crawling but still alive. Is this an act of desperation? Should I leave them be? Yes, lets do that. A painful and slow death will be their punishment for ruining Lord Magus's gifts. But then a sigil appears beneath him. Is that the severing ritual!? Are you running away, God of Death!?

I grab the last grenade.

"You dare running away after destroying Lord Magus's precious gifts! You won't get away with it, for I, Swarto the Third, shall end your life! With this I will be happy, Lord Magud will praise me, our goal in capturing Goddess Aura will be much easier! You can rot in Hell you shit-"

...

...

...

...

**-o0o-**

And thus the decapitated body of Swarto the Third fall lifelessly to the earth. On her place now stood Ruby Rose, grunting in pain from the injuries she got. While her clothes only received some dirt and scratches the same cannot be said for her body, beneath the fabric laid a burned body especially on the chest area. Her eyes were closed while blood seeping through the lids, she is literally crying blood.

For now she felt relief, relief that they survived this battle, though their travel will be halted for a few days. Still...not the worst outcome, this was rather expexted by Skeith, since he hadn't expect to encounter an enemy that could hid from his downgraded Soul Perception. If not for Litha's Semblance, Lucky Lucky she called it, they would have had a harder time dealing with this shooter. Seriously some his previous vessels have terrifying Semblance, for human standard, and he was glad that Litha was one of the three that still retain their sanity.

Skeith's train of thought was halted when the Young Vessel fall limply from the tree. He caught her in his arms and gently laid herself on the ground. For a normal mortal they shoul've dead but the natural healing of a god can take care of these wound. The time limit was up and he dissipated, rejoining his vessel and taking control of her body. Now, he must stitch the Young Vessel's arm, burn the corpse, and salvage the shooter's gear. She was definitely a Petrus.

Another problem was the grenades. Those things could damage gods to this extent, his brother was crafty for sure. But Skeith knew his brother through and through. He was too obsessed with the dark power of the Grimm, anything other than that were always considered as a side project. So Skeith had no doubt when Magus catch wind of this mess he would concluded these grenades a failure since Skeith survived them and locked himself for more thorough Grimm research. Skeith didn't know which one is more deadlier, more of these grenades or a new type of Grimm, like Corbenik's third arm for example. Well more thoughts for later.

_"Skeith."_

**"Yes Litha?"**

_"It seems the range in which you could separate from Ruby has increase to eighteen meters and thirty centimeters."_

**"Well... at least the Young Vessel achieved some development here."**

**-o0o-**

"What?"

"It is as I said Milord. There are signs of carnage near the area and pieces of her gears were left behind."

...

"Get out."

The man bowed and left the Propagation in his bedroom, meanwhile said Propagation was having a conversation with his vessel.

**"Smart Vessel, order them to fetch us some of the dried blood. I have a feeling that we are dealing with one of my sibling."**

Jaune Arc did not respond to the god residing inside of him. As of now his mind only filled with anger. His Petrus, his Swarto, was killed. She was the only female he could talk to about this matter regarding the gods. He has sisters but he don't want to make a surprise for his family. When he stand atop the world his family would finally recognized him as a warrior. But back at the matter at hand, his Swarto was killed, the woman that he had fallen for was killed.

She was killed...

Killed...

"I will kill them."

**-o0o-**

**Welp that's it. I really wanted to name the Petrus Nasgor. If you know about the Petrus Killing and a little bit of Indonesian local jokes you'll understand why naming a Petrus Nasgor was funny.**

**Also i wrote this between breaks in school.**


	5. Chapter 5 Reflection and Reunion

**Disclaimer. I do not own RWBY nor .hackGU**

**-o0o-**

Beacon Academy, one of the four main academy that train Huntsmen and Huntresses, situated on the City of Vale or to be precise atop of a cliff that overlooked the city. In this academy there was also the Beacon Tower and on top of it was the headmaster's office, a place where Jaune Arc currently ascending to. He was dressed in his usual clothing, a Pumpkin Pete's hoodie with blue jeans and black sneakers. He was actually not in his best condition, proven by the visible bags under his eyes.

After he and Magus examined the blood sample they were completely sure that the silver eyed warrior Swarto was supposed to kill was indeed the vessel of Skeith. After that revelation he finally read through the report his dearest filed in before the mission. The target's name was Ruby or commonly known as the Rose Bard, or Ruby Rose according to the DNA test. She ventured the forest part of Sanus for years and only stopping on a settlement to restock and sang at the local tavern. She 'always' has red eyes but she slipped at Damai village, completely exposing her silver eyes to the world. He should've read the report beforehand; he was arrogant, thinking his gifts for her will be enough. He actually had a suspicion beforehand that the Rose Bard was actually the daughter of Summer Rose, the previous vessel of Skeith, thus inherited the silver eyes and could be the next vessel. If he had done that he would cancel the mission and requested brother Corbenik's help. But he didn't.

After Swarto's death, Jaune Arc the Smart Vessel had been working nonstop for a whole week, only stopping when Magus forcefully took over his body. Since then only regrets filled his being, but his biggest regret was he didn't tell her that she was more than a friend to him. After this he would bring some of her favorite flowers to his secret lab.

The elevator dinged and opened it's door revealing Headmaster Ozpin sitting on his chair with a cup of hot cocoa as usual. Jaune Arc step into the office and was greeted by the headmaster, "Ah, mister Arc... I recommend you to take a rest after this, our research is indeed our top priority but we don't want our lead scientist to collapse right?"

"Your concern won't be needed headmaster, Magus already beat me for my action, but thanks nonetheless. Here is my monthly report," he replied while handing a chip to the headmaster. "And we might have a problem, headmaster, and please forward this to brother Corbenik."

The headmaster raised an eyebrow at his statement, "And what kind of problem are we talking about?"

"Skeith current vessel is a silver eyed warrior or to be precise Ruby Rose the daughter of Summer Rose."

The headmaster eyes widen in disbelief. How could he not? Ruby Rose was considered dead after the incident at Mulai ten years ago. But now she was revealed as the vessel of Skeith; this will be very troublesome for them. Maybe he could use Ms. Xiao Long to sway Ruby to join his cause. With that not only he would gain a powerful asset he could reunites Taiyang family.

"I highly doubt it will bring any benefit for us, headmaster." the headmaster was cut short from his thought, "You are planning to recruit Ruby Rose am I right? Then I have to remind you that it was only by chance that my predecessor discovered Summer Rose as the Vessel of Skeith, by that time she already knows about the identity of brother Corbenik's vessel, there is no doubt Skeith would forbid Ruby Rose joining us. Even though Ruby Rose agreed with us Skeith could just forcefully consume her soul and disappear again. At least we are aware of Skeith's identity for now. I know you have a deep sympathy for the Xiao Long-Rose but this is war, headmaster, you of all people should have known this."

And with that the Smart Vessel concluded his report and leave the headmaster with his thought.

**-o0o-**

**"That was so unlike you, Smart Vessel."**

Jaune Arc let out a deep sigh, not bothering to reply Magus statement. He simply let his legs carried him to the garden and seated himself on a bench. Only after that he gave a reply, "I sympathize that man. Like all of you he is forces to seek a new vessel every time death claim his being. How many times he witness the death of his comrade and family? His soul is tired, I feel that if someone doesn't constantly remind him that this is war he would drown in his own grief."

**"Like what almost happened to you?"**

"Yes that..." Jaune Arc was silent for a while bfore asking a question, "How did you do it? I mean how did you deal with losing your vessels?"

Magus didn't reply immediately, but Jaune could imagined The Propagation looking towards the sky of his very soul. After a while The Propagation replied, **"Smart Vessel, you and the previous vessels are nothing but tools for our survival as our Mother had state."** If Jaune Arc looked like a usual sad person before the conversation, now he looked like a deeply depressed man from Magus's statement. But he was not done talking, **"But we, The Twilight Brigade, see our vessels as family."**

Magus did not saw it but a single tear leaked from Jaune's eye, he felt a strange warmness in his soul, something he felt only when Swarto was around and so he asked, "Are we really family?"

**"...With the exception of sister Tarvos I guarantee The Twilight Brigade, both us the knights and the traitors, views their vessels as their own family."**

.

..

...

Peaceful.

"Heh... Well thank you, old man. You really make my day."

**"I'm not that old."**

"Come again? How many centuries have you lived?"

**"..."**

"Thought so, by the way you speak fondly of the traitors just now. Care to tell me why?"

**"Have we not have a bonding session similar to this in the past?"**

"If you called a doctrine of the knights shall stand above the traitors and we rule the new world a bonding session then yes we have a bonding session before."

Again the vessel and the god duo fell into another silence, albeit a little awkward. There was also a corgi passed by him chased by a blonde girl screaming 'ZWEI!' all the way, which led him being a little dumbfounded. Meanwhile Magus chose that very moment to speak, **"I have a reason why I always choose a desperate dreamer as my vessel. They were easy to manipulate, once I led them to a path they believed would achieve their dream they will always work to the bone for that very purpose. I still them as a family, an easy to manipulate little sibling, but my point still stand, I see them as a family, I have an emotional bond with them. If I lose a vessel I only think that their sacrifices will someday lead me to victory, If i stop now the traitors will have more advantages and they won't stop because now it is kill or be killed.**

**And as to why i speak fondly of the traitors... I still see them as a family, siblings, even until now, it's just that our loyalty and ideals are different. A world where a true goddess rule every life or a world where life is holding it's own freedom, the knights and the traitors had made their decision that day. But I don't know why my siblings chose that path, Mother promised us a world of peace once we capture the perfect vessel."**

Jaune Arc contemplated his words. He was just a pawn, a tool, in this war. He didn't mind actually, as long as Magus saw him as a family and his dream come true then he'll live a contend life with his family, maybe he could introduce Magus to his Arc family? Nah, he'll hold the introduction for a while, since the true intentions of the knights were to bring Remnant down to it's lowest state then let Mother Morganna reshape the world to a better place, after they capture the perfect vessel that's it. They may looked bad but it will be worth it in the end.

"Jauneee~"

The Smart Vessel looked to his left in curiosity and promptly leaped from the bench, if not he would have been crushed by his twin infamous bear hug.

"Awwwww... Brother dearest, why must you avoid your lovely sister's affectionate hug?"

Sprawled in front of him was none other than his twin sister, Jeanne Arc. Jeanne was, for a lack of better word, a carbon copy of himself but female, they even wore the same clothes with the differences being a chest plate and shoulder pauldrons strapped on Jeanne's upper body and a sword sheathed on her hip. Their hair style was also different, Jaune's golden hair was left as it is while Jeanne's was done in a simple braided style. All in all she looks like a civilian in armor but despite her appearance she could go toe to toe with the Champion of Mistral; as they said looks can be deceiving.

"Because, sister dearest, if I had not dodge I might be in a desperate need for oxygen right now."

And with that Jaune's mood visibly rocketed and the twin got into their usual banter. Sadly it was interrupted by Jeanne's red headed partner, "Ahem, Jeanne, please note that we are still here." The twin turn their heads to look at the rest of Jeanne's team and had the decency to blush, they just forgot there are some people besides them.

Jaune recognized them, he had read their files; team JNPR consisted of his sister Jeanne, Nora Valkyrie, a nice candidate for sister Tarvos vessel based by her raw strenght alone, Phyrra Nikos, the Goddess of Vic- **"No simple mortal has the right to be called a goddess."**\- Champion of Victory, and lastly Lie Ren, the green clad ninja, he could become a great spy if Ozpin decides to recruit him. But there was another person with them, a blue haired girl clad in white shirt and red pants with red suspenders. On her back hung a simple traveling bag with the hilt of a sword sticking out from it.

"Ah, sorry! It's been a while since the last time I saw my brother!"

The blue haired girl gave a chuckle towards the female Arc's antics, "Worry not, it is understandable. A huntress works demands their undivided attention so it is usual for them to be away from their beloved ones. Also thanks for your company, I believe this is where we part way. I also recommend your team relaxing with your brother today since you've only return from a mission. And Miss Valkyrie," she gave a piece of paper to Nora, "you ought to try this. This is a recipe for a pancake, and it tastes heavenly according to my sense of taste."

Predictably Nora's expression change from a simple joy to a state they called hyper joy, "OOOHHHH!!! Thank you! We're going to be pancakes buddy! Renren I want some of these after we get back and make it double from usual!" all of this were said while shaking Lie Ren furiously.

Ignoring the two not together-together teens, the blue haired girl gave a small bow towards the rest of the team plus Jaune and start walking away. When the girl was out of hearing range did Jaune asked a question, "Who is she?"

And his twin answered for him, "She is Emily Stardrop, a simple traveller. She said she doesn't have a scroll so she went to the CCT Tower. Aside from that I think she is actually a huntress; if you paid close enough attention you'll notice the signs."

_"Huh, a huntress without a scroll, nothing uncommon. Welp, i don't think she would be a threat anyway."_

Oh how wrong he is.

"By the way, brother, what are you doing here?"

**-o0o-**

Her name is Emily Stardrop, a wanderer. She has shoulder lenght blue hair done in a rather messy slick back style and her eyes were deep crimson. Her clothing, like what Jaune had describe earlier, consist of white shirt, red pants, and suspenders. Hunting boots were also equipped on her legs. A traveling bag with the hilt of a sword sticking from it also hung on her back.

But, in truth, she was just Ruby Rose's other persona.

"Excuse me, is there a secluded booth here? If yes i want to use one," she asked the receptionist.

The receptionist simply replied, "Of course, just enter the terminal room and head to the corner, you can use booth 1."

"Thank you," Emily gave a small bow and immediately head for the booth.

Inside the booth she was greeted by a simple holo screen and port for connecting scroll. From there Ruby allowed Skeith to take control. Skeith input a contact and they wait while sitting on the chair, not long after that the screen projected a woman, a woman that she knows from Skeith's bedtime story years ago. Her skin was pale but not corpse like; her white hair flows down below the screen like snow; her eyes were blue like glacier at the edge of Solitas. When the woman made eye contact with Skeith she started the conversation, "There are only three persons who know about this contact, who am I speaking to?"

**"Well, it's no surprise you won't recognize me, since the last time we met was when Summer is still my vessel."** Skeith said with Ruby's voice as he flash a red Sigil of Morganna**(1)** on Ruby's head.

The slight widening of her eyes was the only reaction given by the woman. In the next moment her eyes turned white for a second before reverting back to blue, both Ruby and Skeith know that the one talking to them was not the woman but the goddess residing within her, **"It's good to see you in good condition, brother Skeith."**

A genuine smile make itself known from the Young Vessel's lips, **"I can say the same, sister Innis, but I'm afraid we have to make this short. I've just send you a file detailing on my vessel's progress and some events happening around Sanus. Right now we are dealing with the White Fang."**

**"I've received your file, brother. Right now I just sent you some of the military database,"** a pinging sound can be heard from the Young Vessel's scroll and she nodded in appreciation. She was just about to leave but a question from Innis stop her, **"Can I ask you something, brother?"**

**"Go ahead."**

**"Your vessel... Who is she?"**

Skeith simply remove a contact lens, revealing the left silver eye, before answering, **"She is the supposedly decease daughter of Summer Rose, and yes this appearance is just a disguise."**

.

..

...

**"When my vessel and I heard about Summer's passing, we were deeply saddened, even this Cold Vessel locked herself in her room. But when we heard about Ruby's passing, this vessel drowned herself in alcohol. It was only by my constant encouragement did she recover from her lowest state. But now hearing the young Ruby Rose safe in your care, it only bring happiness for us. Thank you very much, brother, for choosing her as your vessel.**

**Little Ruby, we may have not met before but your mother and we have a wonderful relationship. It was only with her help that my vessel's husband was released from his greed. Thanks to her this Cold Vessel could live with a true family again. I hope we have a wonderful relationship in the future."**

The Young Vessel chose that very moment to regain back control over her body and spoke to her mother's friend, "Of course, I will look forward to it," she pause a few seconds, "Ummm... Can I call you auntie?"

The woman eyes abruptly flashed white before returning to blue once again, but now an emotion of pure happiness was showing itself on the woman accompanied by a river of tears, "Yes! Yes, of course you can. I will be pleased to be your aunt."

They stayed in silence for a while, enjoying the happiness projected from both of them, before the silence was broken by the vessel of Innis, "Go Little One, I've kept you here long enough. There must be something more important you have to complete out there. Oh, one more thing. Sister Gorre will be at Summer's memorial tomorrow. I suggest you meet her, she has...news that best be told in person."

The Young Vessel noticed the small frown she project so the news might be bad, but it can't be that bad right? And so she bid her goodbye, "Well then, have a wonderful day auntie Willow, till we meet again."

**-o0o-**

**(1)Sigil of Morganna: This is basicly the eye symbol that every factor has.**

**-o0o-**

**Welp, that's it for this chapter. Might not have time to write for two weeks straight since it is midterm. Oh yeah let me answer ****ptl's questions.**

**I'll be blunt, the characters from the .hack series might become OOC, and it will indeed become OOC. The reason for this is because for the plot and my knowledge about .hack series only come from the GU trilogy in PS2 and some wiki information regarding the previous series.**

**Ruby's weapons? You'll know why I made them like that when Mountain Glenn.****Oh yeah not just from the .hack series but i've change some characters from the RWBY, in this chapter Willow and Jacquess, and of course this change will affect the Schnee siblings.**

**Welp, that's it. Have a good day folks.**


	6. rewrite

I'm rewriting this story as RWBY: Rondo of Gods And Men. Read it if you like, ignore it if don't like it.

Have a good day.


End file.
